UNDER THE SIGN OF A BLOOD RED MOON
by MusabiTheSeer
Summary: Genim  Stiles  is the alpha of the pack of Beacon Hills, but Derek is not dead.  Five years have passed, when everything is apparently gone ahead. Not for the wolf pack, not for Genim, but the wheel of fate is starting to turn
1. Genim

UNDER THE SIGN OF THE BLOOD RED MOON

Chapter 1: GENIM

Beacon Hills.

Provincial town, the Earl of Beacon.

California.

He had never explained how the people back to the founding of the city, had given to these places, the evanescent rehash of "lighthouse hill."

Had a lot of hills.

Extensive and vast plains interspersed with forests in kilometres, that marked the beginning and the end of the boundaries between the various counties, but to call Lighthouse ...

A howl in the bush caught his eye, beyond the forest, from his high position, where he could view the city at night, with thousands of lights from the houses to keep their inhabitants safe.

He sighed, giving a last look at the bright surface dispersed in nature obscured by night ... seemed like a lighthouse, jokes of a tired mind and too many mental associations, and as he went, following the muffled sounds that reached up to his ears from the woods, followed the footsteps of his brothers up to see them.

Brothers.

He had never had in reality if not for Scott to consider it as such from the first time they met one evening at the hospital during the turn of his mother while his dying from cancer.

They had two children with the same problem but two different stories.

The cancer had taken his mother ahead of time. Retained very little of her and many photos. His father never talked about it, yet often, when the alcohol dulled the senses and the pain that he had never left.

Scott's father however, had always been a violent person, that one day he took and went, back into their lives, through lawyers, to damn his soul to the deserted wife and a son who was martyred.

Both had lost a parent in one way or another and had always known that it was still devastating, irreparable.

Now, however, Scott was not the only ... and some shrewish sister in the middle.

Jackson, on which even would not have bet a penny, it was revealed to be the sweetest person and insecure, he had ever met under the shield of false arrogance and determination to make real proud of their adoptive parents.

A bitter smile escaped his lips.

Perhaps he too, also that brother, suffered, as did Scott and him.

Do not remember them all but he did not know what was involved. You could be sick without remembering someone who has forsaken me? He had always tried not'd have to think after the long nights to let him talk about his uncontrollable need to have the answers, confirmations, which was a good boy, that would make proud all and did not deserve to be abandoned again.

'Laugh?' The question of Scott made him shake his head in denial.

'No. .. you know, it would be strange for you, given the occasion.' Jackson interjected doubtfully reached it with Scott.

'Yeah, I think.' Howling said high and mighty hidden by a black coat at night, hearing a cry to join his brothers to his.

They ran through the woods, avoiding trees, brush and leaving the hunt for another time.

That night, no.

That night I had to remember those no longer with them.

When they reached the plain of the forest stood. The house loomed eerie chill in the air, although no longer a mass ruined by the flames.

Despite the lights inside and wait for them to live appearances on the input, the car parked a few feet from the porch.

Lydia Allison intent and a few nodded without a word, overwhelmed by the seriousness of the encounter.

'Found it difficult to be able to come?' Church fixes.

'My are not too involved in the divorce, regardless of where I sleep.' Replied the blonde, running a hand through his hair bob.

'Lydia ...' He whispered so irritated by dementia.

'Genim?' Allison called him, distracting him from the other to want to chew, a finger.

'Yes?'

'My father phoned his, telling him that she was to me in the night.' Solved up closer to them with a backpack in hand.

'Chris has not had anything to say? 'Churches to reassure her that she could stay, she was welcome.

'No, and even if he should come to terms with.' Said, placing the small individual candles on the steps of the porch.

'In fact, sends you greetings and words of condolence.' Lydia did, touching his arm, while he followed Snow White, like Scott, the apostrophe sometimes sweet, light the candles.

A new revived bitter smile on his face.

He had to correct himself. A sister and an enchanted vixen sister.

Allison and Lydia were part of the package even if it had never been bitten. They did not have a choice, not even wanting to. He would have prevented, at the risk of suicide.

Lydia grabbed his arm before leaving to go to Jackson kissing up and lean on the hood of the Argent.

Lydia Martin.

She had a crush on her since third grade.

After the incident with Peter Hale where he had been almost torn to pieces had survived but had become a werewolf.

Lydia had become something more than what she was staying, human.

The dark side that had been aroused, ancestral, which made it a formidable enemy and a strong ally, ever, but his own personal gain.

Invaluable friend, in the broadest sense, but above all, material of the word. The gain was not so low as to pay them on time.

Allison was raised by Scott and jokingly brought to sit further back on the pile of wood around.

Allison.

A mixture of conscience, warmth, torn between what he loved, Scott and what had to, to follow the family.

Allison was the daughter of a werewolf hunters for generations and generations. Once she had shown him a book containing their story leading to the legend, but before becoming a werewolf, a lot of things for him were legends.

Chris, his father was always supervise them despite the truce that now prevailed. He could not consider it a total stupid or arrogant. Their nature was wild, uncontrolled, if not from fluctuating phases of their heavenly woman, the Moon.

He took a deep breath, the breath always needed, when commemorating the night, the fire of the Hale family.

A family burned alive who had brought enormous consequences in their lives. Had produced so many misfortunes, feuds over the death of an entire family, who had grandparents, mothers, parents, children, cousins.

Deaths that weighed about Allison and Chris because of Kate.

A sister lost in his own madness to exterminate what was secret, which really made her afraid of crowds. A madness that has swept away, with years of irrational murders that no longer follow the ancient code of the hunters.

An aunt who had raised a young nephew in the purity and happiness to make it sink into his twisted nightmare of their nature.

Chris knew it.

Allison knew.

It was unbearable to carry on their shoulders.

'It's time to go, we all have something to do tomorrow.' He said when the air became too cold and wet, even for them. The girls trembled for hours and had barricades in the silent machines.

'Genim, the candles? Do you want them to stay on? ' Jackson asked, approaching the porch. It was a recurring question that the appellant deserved response.

'Turn off and Allison. A fire was more than enough. ' He said, exchanging glances with all starting in the woods. The car was Allison and Lydia slept with her.

Would be safe until the route home. Scott and Jackson were not left alone, then they ran home after a quick kiss and a grimace of Christopher.

He heard the voices of radio service center before being in the line of sight of the plant. He entered, saluting Florance at the reception, passing the calls as fast as ever.

'Stiles?' He entered the sheriff's office in that whisper surprised.

'Hey Dad, you're the only one who still calls me that ... I do not know whether to be raised or rehashing the much-hated high school years well. ' He answered with a grim look out the windows.

'What brings you here?' Her father asked as he closed the door.

'Today is the anniversary of the fire, made me want to come and see you before you go to the hospital. Are you all right? ' Churches remain near the exit, feeling the length of the irregular heartbeat of his father and sad surprise on the face paint.

'Yes, anything suspicious, as much now, thankfully. The boys were with you? ' Churches saw him smile.

'Wow, Dad. I bet that when they ask, you say you still have a baby, waiting for you at home. ' He joked quietly.

'You'll be always the Stiles who was thrown from the roof of the house after having imitated the construction of a machine Da Vinci believed to fly.' Snapped apparently serene.

'That summer I broke both legs.' Commented ashamed of that as the escalation of all the stupid things he did as a child. He spent August on a wheelchair with Scott who shuttled around the city.

'You did the bat mobile and Scott was your mechanic.' Is once laughed and he was happy, but now he must go.

'Even if, now, I could not go breaking my legs. I go Dad. I want to go to the hospital and tomorrow I have an exam in college, I just can not miss. ' He said, bowing out of the station and, even more cold air meeting, walking towards the hospital.

His father knew.

It was necessary, how to say it to Scott's mother.

After Derek had become the alpha, rather than quieten things were exploded, breaking into pieces irreparable.

As if the biting Jackson, by Derek had not been dictated by the madness needs to get back a bunch of wolves.

As if the arrival of Kate's grandfather, had not led to a war in the open air, among the forests of Beacon Hills and Christopher Argent alliance to prevent a new craze driven by the deep pain of losing a daughter.

He still remembered so clearly when the unthinkable happened.

The hunters in the woods, the herd to escape quickly, agents, and his father among the factions, in a mixture of chaos that was still indescribable.

Some nights he swore again to feel the sting of those bullets in his stomach like coals.

The screaming of Allison and Scott in finding him hovering between life and death.

His father shook him in a panic.

Derek towering over them to wipe them out and spread on the grass smelling fast and ask her father if she wanted him to live, even if it would make more wild, less human.

His father had chosen well. Although the prospect of becoming a werewolf was always an open question for him and doubtful since the days of Peter, did not want to die. He had always wanted to live to honour the gift of life that his mother had done.

Allison's grandfather was finally stopped by his son in the impetus of the innocent death. He dug up the codes, charges, and that being a butcher was not hunting them as defenders of humanity.

It had reached a truce, sanctioned by the last bite that Derek had given the alpha.

Derek

Entering the emergency room, Scott's mother greeted him sadly. She remembered the anniversary, she remembered everything as if it were yesterday the day that his son had gone ashen-faced, covered with dirt and blood, with Chris and Allison had told her everything.

'How are you?' Churches returning the hug he received.

'Steady, as yesterday. As always. ' She whispered, taking him to that room immersed in the scents of aseptic medicines disinfectants and detergents.

'I stand for a while, do you mind?' Another common question. There were still many, many others.

'Exit entry?' The woman asked. Here's another. Almost a cliché, perhaps it was, certainly was.

'No, do not worry. Tomorrow is a busy day. ' Responded politely indicating the window. It was not even that high, not that made any difference.

She left after a kiss on the cheek and close to the arm.

A slight tingling, walked away the ghost of that bite on the shoulder, when he sat on the couch next to unsuspecting patients.

The body traversed by needles, the breathing, the stomach tube, the catheter.

It was almost unbearable to watch.

The pallor of the skin, once tanned, twisted the entrails like every time I was there.

'I know you wake up, it's just a matter of time.' Whispered like every night since that night.

'Peter drive was ten years out of the coma.' Continued even knowing or hoping that this time was the right time to have a sigh in response.

'I'll wait for you there even if you put twenty. Even if I stay all life in this remote desert town in California. '

He stared at the motionless eyelids nearly covered by the mask of the respirator. Two deep dark gray circles, and even unhealthy.

It took five years to clear from the purple black had travelled.

It was his fault.

We had to wait and they did not have the time and ... there was no time for second thoughts and he had to do was load of responsibility that he had never considered.

'I know you hate me when you wake up. Even if you give me ravenous ... you have every right. ' He continued that it was decided he had to go.

Anger had taken the body as soon as he jumped from the window and was running in the isolated roads to get home.

The growl was spat out in frustration and his eyes burned with the change.

Had no choice.

He had not had.

It was not even two months of beta.

Derek

Their relationship in the package was different from the beginning.

He was talented, addressed him as sourly - when he asked hauntingly any time of day - not to give total satisfaction to be a beta better than Scott.

But when he had to start talking about the wolf that had become, still seemed so unreal to have more control over his wolf like Jackson and Scott would not have ever done.

A matter of instinct.

He had, and had become his second, a valuable advisor.

A second, who had betrayed his alpha, in the worst way.

Stealing the title, the herd, the membership.

As he ran he remembered the past.

The moments in which everything had gotten out of hand and they had decreed it.

That pack of wild wolves. Migration, which denigrated humans and fed on them.

Their alpha was scary, adult, experience and Derek was strong, but just to master all that power, and had been crushed by both.

The Argent had not been able to do anything at that age. They had lost men, resources, and although young, their herd was the only window of opportunity to get out.

But Derek had fallen under the assault. The other alpha had torn, cracked his head and after the race crowd in clinic the veterinarian, the head of Scott, the decision was irrevocable.

He was alive, but he was in a coma and his body sewn effort.

The power of alpha would help but not knowing when, had impregnated with fear all the wolves and the flock migrating to reap even in the woods and in town.

What to do? What to do?

Lydia proposed the most sensationally stupid, brilliant idea that now, he realized at the time, they could put into practice.

If they did not want Derek to kill the power of alpha, had only one choice.

But who?

Scott? He still did not accept to be a wolf, let alone a leader of the pack.

Jackson? By nature he did not feel up to it, despite the qualities he possessed and would only be turned against itself, destroying it.

Him

Stiles Stilinski.

To say that he jumped at the throat of Lydia would have been little if Scott and Jackson had not stopped.

Christopher Argent was even agree ... was not stupid. There was always a gain for the Family Silver.

An alpha-teen, and more impractical, was eliminated before a beta, but that became alpha was always a wolf.

When he was bitten, was a night of red moon.

Derek had told him the legends and traditions.

According to the ancestral believe people are born under a red moon is a right Alfa or a future Alfa.

Derek and Laura were born under the same moon, but Laura was the eldest of the family and that his death had left him no right to intercede, but because her sister, because larger, because he did not feel ready yet.

"A beta must kill an Alpha to become in turn ..." Lydia had pronounced the words of fire in his brain and mocked his sense of guilt, like a slow motion always ready to turn in a circle on his thoughts.

"If you choke up to kill him, we can revive him. We have to try Stiles. If you choose the power of alpha, as it should, Derek will return to being a beta and can still heal. It will take longer, but will wake up"

They had done.

Derek brought to the hospital, in one of the most remote rooms, organized everything and had tightened his hands around her neck.

So strong and so tight for a moment when he stopped breathing, that he feared he had broken his neck.

The euphoria that had hit him making him the highest hierarchical positions made ?him long and loud growl, stopping only when the pulse by electrocardiogram Derek had resumed regular reporting.

That night there was a murder without any comparison.

He remembered having broken and torn limbs and heads too paste with himself for that gesture.

When all was quiet that night, with the grass that smelled blood and pain transpired Stiles was dead and was born from the ashes Genim.

He stopped growling.

Howling at the dark night.

Showing their teeth

and

red eyes wide.

Genim, Alpha Beacon Hills ..

End of Part One.


	2. I know you know that I know

UNDER THE SIGN OF THE BLOOD RED MOON

I know you know that I know. #02

Exhausted.

Really.

Delivering the written examination to the chair he realized that he had not slept.

Looking around at the various members of the herd, he realized that he was not the only one, even Lydia, under a strong layer of foundation and concealer, barely hiding the signs.

Scott motioned to join him and avoiding the rest of the students who fast, handed over to leave the courtroom.

'I know you know I'm your best friend.' He said flanking it on the road at a slow pace in the corridors.

The rest of them followed them talking about this and that, but noted a discordant note in their nervousness, which was not derived from the sleepless night.

The doubt was confirmed when the beat of the words of Scott Jackson intensified. He was listening and certainly made significant signs to Allison and Lydia.

A well-organized plan, then.

'There's Lucas dies behind you ...' The sentence had been suspended several possibilities, which he had no wish to consider.

'Let him die, is not my business.' He said, hearing from both beta, a groan of impatience.

'You can not do so. The last time you went out with someone? ' Scott insisted rebellious and stubborn as ever. Even if now was his Alfa, Scott himself, always remained his best friend and worried.

'Three days ago.' He said quickly leaving the university with them. He could not follow the lessons he was exhausted.

'Appointment not out occasionally.' Scott uttered looking away. He had not changed in five years, even where a wolf was now. Certain topics were almost a taboo for him and ashamed, let alone intrude into his private life and sexual.

Maybe it caught between the sheets to roll with Danny during a summer day last year of high school, had particularly marked.

'Should I give up the occasional out?' Asked just to embarrass him a little. The Jackson made growling chuckle when Scott, who returned to the load.

'Yes .. No. .. I did not mean that. I'm just saying that so ... well, there are five years now ... January should find yourself a mate, is not it? ' Churches in a mixture of pure shame and diffuse redness, which made him smile.

'I do not think Lucas is my partner, Scott. I would have certainly heard and I have too many things to think about. A stable relationship at the time ... ' He left the sentence hanging, with a snout on her face pensive.

'Try it, I implore you. As a friend, as your best friend is worried. All right? ' He insisted more and more.

He sighed broken.

When Scott McCall persisted, become worse than a mule and please him for a while, would have spared him a hand to hand combat in the woods.

'Well. I'll see Lucas, but I do not promise anything. ' He said, explaining that he would immediately pulled out as soon as he wanted.

Scott asked him a piece of paper, he bet limit the number of Lucas, with one of his warm smiles.

Scott handed him a slip of paper, he bet, hold the phone by Lucas, one of his warmest smile.

'One possibility, do not ask.' He whispered, while the other three conspirators approached.

'Lydia, next time not to trap Scott. You get the idea? 'He made light, seeing the girl to make a fake shocked face.

'But I would not have had the same influence. Scott, moreover, if properly motivated can procrastinate a lot of things. 'She said making people laugh and Allison Jackson, unlike Scott, who realized that he was duped at large, using a sense of protectiveness towards his best friend.

'Leaving ...' Jackson said, clearing his throat and looking '... tonight we have organized for bowling.' He said sure.

'Okkey. What time do we see? 'Churches feeling it clear his throat again. Really a bad sign!

'For seven. I'll join you later ... 'Did and felt the pulse of the net increase irregularly. What was not said? He wondered, realizing that Lydia smiled, still too much for his tastes.

'As soon as you take steps and make Lucas casually meet us at the bowling alley, I guess.' Finished for him and Jackson had the good taste to become serious and doubtful and shut up.

How could one say no to Jackson, the few times that he tried to help someone and make himself useful?

'Lydia!' Uttered, stopping suddenly, staring at the whole herd, with Jackson, who had a battery instead of the heart. He sighed, ruffling the boy's hair.

'I'll find them at seven, for this random event.' He grinned unconvinced, quieting Jackson decided to leave, could not bear the idea of ?being stuck with another.

'Genim, see you at the bowling alley then?' Lydia Owl greeting and fleeing with Allison in the faculty already gossiping about the new couple.

He sighed, raising his eyes to heaven with Jackson who approached him with downcast eyes.

'I did not fit me ... you know.' Whispered battered fingers of the hand with them, as he looked around.

Scott had taken the girls, apparently he was a conspirator share one hundred percent, the blond in front of him, no.

'Jackson, Lydia is diabolical! She would play even the devil, if served its purpose. You have to do or give me a hand with accounting returns. I understand there every day less. 'He complained seeing the wolf look up proud to lend a hand.

'Do you want to go now?' He asked impatiently, heading to their cars and leave.

Returns accounting.

A twenty-one years would have to party every night, drunk and maybe worry about his average university.

When he stopped the car and left it by closing the door, he could still hear the faint smell of the air in front of the wax burnt porch Hale.

Jackson led the way into the house, leaving the door open and switching off the alarm.

'Ma .. is still the situation last week? 'The friend asked, shocked by laying eyes on the cards that stood out in a chaotic circle, above the kitchen table.

Genim ran a hand through his hair, nodding plan. They were there from last week because he was from last week, unable to concentrate and put order in anticipation of the anniversary of last night.

Some dates to put anxiety and nervousness that did not produce any output.

Jackson, at least, he studied economics and better than he was able to extricate themselves.

The problem was not the bills or maintenance of the house but the financial management of the assets Hale.

Who would have thought that Derek Hale, had a variety of financial returns? And now, there he is, to keep even, what was not his.

At the time he had raised such a fuss, that the finances were not affected by Hale, who Christofer Argent had to stretch out his hand and used his network of contacts, so everything was frozen, until there was the possibility of being able to manage, some way.

All that money and he did not have allowed her throat, which were used to finance other hunting werewolves.

Allison had put his. If the father or grandfather, only dared take a peek, he and the sheriff went there would be heavy.

His father with a beautiful accused of embezzlement, theft, and under his advice, smuggling in the armory as heavy and arrived at that point, it would not come back, well organized terrorism.

He, Genim, Alpha, had promised - empty, for the safety of Allison - a new family massacre. A single hunt, with days of terror before conseguante dismemberment.

Laura had a life insurance policy, as well as Peter.

Once the sheriff had confirmed Insurance Agency, that Derek was not suspected of their murder and that these had not occurred to collect the money, that was bestowed on the personal account of the only next of kin.

The restitution of land ownership of Hale - in those years assigned to the county courthouse - and money - that the insurance agency of Beacon Hills had concluded that the arson, it was, yes, but hung by Kate Argent - had finally been bestowed.

Then, there were some apartments sublet in New York that Derek had inherited.

In short, at the age of 23 years, Derek Hale was a rich person, but it had cost him everything.

Parents, sister, uncle ... and to top it all, he had assumed the duty to snatch the only tie that still bound him to the family, wiped out six years ago.

The last link, the offspring of power, being the alpha.

It was his duty, if he had had the effrontery to claim the right to get even that, at least, when you would be awakened, had a place to go and money to pick up where it left off his life.

If he wanted, everything else he ...

'You want me to give you a hand, or do as usual?' Churches, cutting cleanly through the line of thought, checking his watch and preparing a couple of sandwiches for both, sitting at the table to eat fast.

'I'll put a couple of hours.' He replied, finishing bite of lunch with an eye already on the cards.

'Thank heaven for that.' Light said, walking around the house checking everything, arranging the blankets on the couch, which had seen frequent visitor in those five years, and quickly flip a broom to dust every corner.

The vacuum cleaner ended with him whistling ears and a headache, which tended to settle down in his head for days.

When he woke up he was not tired but his back was shouting revenge, the awkward position he had taken on the living room couch.

Jackson had finished and was sipping a drink beside him, with the television on with the audio to a minimum.

'What time is it?' Slurred speech, stretching the back and feeling the painful joints cracked.

'It's only three. If you still want to sleep I tell you all later. 'He answered, passing around a sheet with the report, written quickly and orderly.

'No, I have to go home before my father to take service. So what? 'Churches, saw Jackson give him every point he explained.

'The home loan interest has not changed and a rough calculation will be terminated in February of next year ...'

'A few more months and I will not have the managers of the bank to break my soul.' He said with a pleased sigh.

'(*) The current account of the policies, in December, closing the annual cycle of interest in fixed income calculated ...' Jackson was arrested at his contrite face of misunderstanding and jumped arriving at the practice. 'Okkey ... 2924646.4 years by other policyholders with the rate of 4% in December, you get a commission of 116,985.856, for a total of 3,041,632.256. 'He concluded by emphasizing the enormous amount of money, he could even dream of.

'Instead, the bank account, which governs subletting in New York?' Churches contrite, knowing that there the situation was more complicated. Taxes, repairs, trim, went from there, and sometimes in those five years the account was overdrawn, three times.

'This year is no thinking, only the annual fee. Nothing rotten trim or pipes, or painting different. * In January 9000. 'He concluded then added. 'The charge of this house, you always pay it out of this account?' Churches saw him nod.

'So are other $ 5,000.' Finally ended, and he could rub my neck more relaxed, but not comfortable.

'For rent arrears have already thought of something? Five years and pocketed most of them the agency, who ran the apartments before I became administrative tutor. 'He got up and seeing him moan.

'Chris Argent is resolving the issue for me. When the lawyer will find a decent proposal, I will give the approval and follow it all with calm and discretion. 'He said getting up and preparing to go out with Jackson in tow.

'The hospital costs, to pass this bill?' Asked the blond almost going out with him.

'Yes, bills are always off-limits. No exception. 'Responded by entering the security code and the door close behind, going to the car.

'There are also those to be paid then. I think I'll get a subdivision of payment or the account will go back to red. Melissa McCall can facilitate you again? 'He did see him become extremely serious.

'I do not know. I think, but I'm going to find it before coming to the bowling alley. See you later. 'He said, disappearing from the house Hale hill with a slight snap throttle.

'I should think at parties, fuck like a whore, going out with friends, at the highest academic average.' He complained to himself, looking up the stereo, hoping that his brain was pierced cleanly through, stop thinking.

He should not have to be a werewolf, manage a pack of wolves, which was his, but ethically it was not.

He would not have had to manage the finances astronomical, corrupt civil servants, involving Argent, Melissa and her father, Scott's mother.

Installments to worry about hospital payments and construction management contracts for subletting New Yorkers, the nefarious age of twenty-one years without ever having been to New York!

When he came home his father saw that those five years, today at least, took their pledge of his son.

'Stiles? What's up? 'He asked, feeling a long and frustrated growl, it froze on the spot for a while, until the son began to breathe calmly.

'It happens all over! Taxes hospitals, apartments, commissions! 'He growled, perhaps not entirely calm.

'Why the fuck does not wake up!' Shouted beside himself, dragging the coat on the floor with an armful pissed.

'Why the fuck is still lying in the fucking hospital bed unaware of everything I'm going through because of him!' He growled, still pounding the wooden axis dell'attaccapanni, crumbled with the hands to show their claws, red eyes and teeth exposed, now sharp and pointed.

'Why the fuck, my life has become so?' Dazzled strong before turning off the entry with a groan of agony, running his hands through his thick hair and taking control.

'Why the fuck ... ... to me, these responsibilities?' She whispered, lifting his head to the quieter ceiling looking down at his father with the features, once again a man, with a slight red glow even in his irises to cripple the deep brown of his eyes.

'Stiles you need a break. We are not going to argue with that. 'He said, taking things in hand. The boundary, after which his father knew where to intervene, had been exceeded.

Genim sometimes forgot to be at least 21 years less than a year and his father knew, he had to assert its role as a loving parent, even if not always present in the circumstances.

'I have to go to hospital.' He complained, rubbing his head, but coming back in its place.

'No discussion. Scott told me this evening to go Bowling. Get some sleep, prepared, and go out for a normal evening with friends. If hospital costs are an obstacle, I'm going to speak with Melissa or with his head if necessary. 'Firm said, adding the last sentence faster when she saw him open his mouth to reply.

Genim was undecided whether to hug or bite the finger that pointed to his chest. He decided to lose that huge battle of wills, his was not at par with that of the sheriff at that moment.

'Call Jackson, and ask about how the account can afford to pay per month, before you go, tonight from Melissa. Go to my room. 'Exile without strength, climbing the stairs after receiving an affectionate pat of his father.

'All right Genim.' Jackson whispered, gesturing with his hand a phone when they said goodbye to the bowling alley.

He nodded, comfortable sitting on the bench, putting his shoes to play and Lucas began to speak with all of them, focusing on him from time to time.

'I have to admit that it is strange to have you around.' Lucas said, taking the ball and positioning on the track, taking aim and weighing the orange ball.

'Oh yes?' Churches leaving momentary apathy of waiting his turn.

'Well, you're a small group, in which no one can enter or to get noticed.' Replied playfully, making everyone smile and Jackson to comment on what was "in" even at the university.

'The fraternities are not for me. I am in high school I can safely say that I was a nerd before I met Allison. 'Scott laughed, standing up and getting ready to roll after that Lucas did strike.

The newcomer ran a hand through his hair long and straight down to below the ear, a warm color of chestnut honey, perhaps embarrassed by the only answer he got, and that the speech was not taken off.

At this thought Lydia, as always.

'But even now, my dear Scott! You have to thank me and Jackson for the next level. 'The phrase, a clear provocation to awaken the spirits, had led to uncontrolled brawl.

'Really?' Lucas exclaimed, amused by the confidence that observed scroll between each member of the group in front of him.

'I would never have said. Allison follows a program of advanced studies in the faculty of history and is also very nice. Scott, in engineering, slaughters of fainting when you see it reappear from under a greasy car and motor oil. 'He said, grinning Allison imagine doing the girls swoon at his feet his shy boy, who was already blushing like a ripe fruit.

'Jackson is already one of the erotic fantasies of university theater club. I heard that they want to write an original work entitled "The sexy side of accounting" 'He made everyone laugh except Jackson, who as a little touchy, he considered it a joke.

'Oh and me?' Churches 'and Genim?' Continued thrilled to find all the cards.

'Well Lydia, you make a model in art class, you did not really need me to tell you the degree of popularity that you have.' He said with a smile full and aquamarine eyes sparkled with happiness.

Lucas was a simple person who cared and who delighted in the simple.

'Genim instead ...' Began, clearing his throat with a rapid heartbeat. Bet that Scott and Jackson were monitoring the whole. '... I think that the faculty of political science has never had such a promising student.'

'You say that just because you are the professor's assistant, Lucas. Bring water to your mill. 'Allison laughed involving the boy.

'I did not mean it ... ... Genim You know him better than me. You are his best friends. 'The heart was jumping hyperactive, for that, but he wanted to say, and he felt that would be something like "is intelligent, sexy and exudes an aura of mystery when he was alone, away from the others."

Similar phrases he had heard from time to time when he returned with his mind in his body and his ears were starting to catch every whisper.

'Quiet Lucas, they know how to embarrass even Satan himself.' He replied, raising other new complaints from others with the involvement of Lucas.

End of second part

* A study surface (a lot), without taking into account the increase or decrease in value of property, the American tax, even on first homes, are calculated annually on their value with 1% interest rate (I hope I have understood correctly). Since the apartments are two and pay $ 9,000, the houses are worth $ 900,000.

2.500.000 + 100.000 = 2.600.000 1 year  
>2.600.000 + 104.000 = 2.704.000 2 year<br>2.704.000 + 108.160 = 2.812.160 3 year  
>2.812.160 + 112.486,4 = 2.924.646,4 4 year<br>2.924.646,4 + 116.985,856 = 3.041.632,256 5 year  
>3.041.632,256 O_O OMG!<p>

Of course, I do not do the book and it is right to give a semblance of credibility to the calculations.


	3. Everythink is Pack

UNDER THE SIGN OF A BLOOD RED MOON

musabitheseer

Chapter 3: Everything that is "Branco"

Summary: I think the chapter title speaks for itself. Actions, thoughts, reflections of our beloved herd, human or otherwise. Happy reading! Reviews!

Notes: Thanks all for patiently waiting for the translation. I hope that there are no errors, but there will be! Argh! -_-Please let me know.

I have some serious problems with "her" and "him" when "she" who is speaking or thinking, but I think that the number of readings of the chapters I reward.

* _ * Happy reading and please ! I love Reviews! Can I have one! ( or two...o r...ihihihih moooore ) Thank you. *_*

'I swear I do not know how to take it.' The whisper of the Sheriff in the room seemed almost to a conviction.

Melissa McCall looked at the man from the disappointment and understanding by offering him a cup of hot coffee.

'Genim has held firm over the years. A bit of discomfort after everything that has happened is natural. 'He replied, drinking another cup from beside her.

Both were sitting in the nurses' rest room.

They briefly discussed what to do payments. Melissa assured him that there would be no problems. Even if the installments, the son had always paid the debt without a delay from the table of previous years, and eventually the hospital was only interested in returning with what was owed.

They were a small town, you gave a hand with each other.

'Genim ... always hated that name. Seriously ... I remember as a child insisted on his nickname, Stiles, that if I use now, it seems that I am giving a shot in the face. 'He said seriously, sipping bitter coffee.

'I think he needs to talk to someone. There is the psychologist of the hospital, which I think is not ...' She said, seeing him moan and quickly denied.

'What's could ever say? '

Invented a slew of problems that should never be so close to the truth and the real problem? He thought caustic, continuing.

'I do not think can say "at sixteen, the alpha, which I stole the power, bit me and now I'm a werewolf at the head of the pack of Beacon Hill. Oh I forgot, I almost had to kill him to end a feud with another group of assassins with the group of werewolf hunters who until then we hunted down for extermination. "? 'Replied bitterly, laying all of the coffee cup on the table with a dull noise of thin plastic.

'I did not have imagined this future for my son. I even fought when he decided to follow the faculty of criminology after all this. 'Exile weak, rising and taking his hat from a chair near an officer.

'But then he thought better and gave himself to political science.' He said trying to morale.

'My son hates politics, but he is intelligent and knows that if the world were to end tomorrow, the only races to survive would be cockroaches and politicians.' He weighed his words and decided to leave.

Stiles had always wanted to follow criminology, a policeman, who knows ... One day he was going to take his place and instead, one bite was enough to make it fall into the abyss.

A smile tugged his lips tired.

It seemed a conspiracy of those who invented her child to take time and not go to sleep.

Struggles of factions, heroes, monsters, anti heroes, damsels in distress, the world next to a catastrophe and Stiles stuck in the middle to turn crazy without knowing how to stop, how to decide, how to stop.

The look is catalyzed at every step on camera, knowing that one of them, was perhaps the solution to his son.

If only he had awakened Derek, a part of that burden on young shoulders of his son would be weakened or maybe not ... he thought, casting out the unspeakable desire with the mind to remember the fury of those red eyes.

'No Man! You can not! 'Scott complained, seeing the score on the board above his head.

'You instead get a reason, failed!' Jackson responded in kind with a grin, holding the last ball of the last lap.

They had played all evening between beer and pizza and all that Scott and Jackson were able to buy. Lucas had also mimicked an agonizing groan, incredible company of Scott, to slip into his mouth a whole pack of crisps.

They had a great time and for a moment Genim was distracted from his gloomy thoughts at bay holding two puppies - He had whispered, letting Jackson's crazy that in five years had not yet accepted - and occasionally flirting with Lucas for the happiness of Lydia.

Jackson loaded the powerful force in the arm and threw the ball, declaring the strike successful. He and Scott have argued, with the last, calling for a rematch with throat clearing.

'Guys, I'm going. See you tomorrow. 'Parried, getting tired and the urge to fluff up the pillow to slip inside.

'Would you give a pass to Lucas, Gemin? it is still early for us couples happy. 'Chirped Lydia Jackson pulling the arm.

'We do not ...' Jackson had started without stopping to think and a serious look of Lydia.

He did not stop fast enough because the sixth sense of alpha is not roaring in his veins, listening.

The heart of Jackson was a battery mast step eardrums full of anxiety. The blood was pumping furiously, copious creeping fear.

What he did not want him to know? Their eyes met and decided to give up that evening, in front of everyone and Lucas.

Jackson would breathe out the fact slaughter rather than a word about it. He would not show weakness, even if he was afraid, was unabashed in his nature show.

'See you tomorrow then.' He sighed then, without forgetting to give a meaningful look at the two parties. He noted, now mixed with a nervous irritation on the part of Lydia. Whatever it was she part of this, as usual, his mind he thought light.

'Lucas will give you a ride.' He said goodbye with his new passenger others off the bowling alley, seeing them disperse.

'At Lincoln Avenue.' Answered the other with a thick smell of lust and power come from him.

He smiled faintly, turning on the car and sped along the road just busy.

'It is not very far from the bowling alley, a little more to the university.' Pointing to a question implicit in his words.

'I have a car, but I let my sister did a good impression of the grimacing at a party tonight. A Ford Gran Torino Brougham 75 that Scott helped me run like new again. I will soon and she already thinks he wants to paint in pink. 'He said, complaining that his stupidity is not.

'A great way to ruin a good car.' He made light of spirit, in a low voice. 'Do not tell my child that I think there is another car better than she.' He even lower, hitting the steering wheel making the other laugh after a playful grin.

'Your secret is safe.' Lucas laughed out loud, running a hand through his hair.

'We have arrived.' He said after a few minutes to talk about cars and feuds between brother and sister, Stiles could not have known, was an only child, but Jackson and Scott went to the neighbor.

He must not forget to speak with Jackson and Lydia.

'Genim?' Lucas caught his attention already out of the car undecided whether to speak.

'What?' Asked the penetrating smell of desire that tickled the nostrils.

'Do you want to go? My ... are not there, my sister is sleeping with a friend ...' He had thrown them excited, nervous, and that desire of lust quickly permeated into the nose.

'Not that I'm not going to offer me a drink ...' Whispered floor, the engine still cooing in sweet vibrations in his hands clutching the steering wheel.

'... I do not know if I feel like everything else ...' tried to make him understand that he could not handle a relationship, long-term, short term, any kind of relationship, but he would have lied if Lucas did not sexually attracted.

Lucas sighed with a half smile as if he expected from him, "The mysterious and sexy Genim Stiliski", which was not provided with a report.

They saw him as the Latin lover, occasional fucker?

He?

He who had gone back to Lydia Martin from third grade up to almost any high school? ... That was a fixed one, a puppy love that had given him many scratching heads, not the big story of his way, that had not yet arrived, but he knew his feelings ... in part, okkey?

Okkey, perhaps not so well known, since we had taken all the high school to rediscover bisexual and do a test jump with Danny managed well and good ...

'Start to enter, for the rest ...' He replied, his smile widening. '... Only if it goes there.' He concluded. Genim let out a snort, getting out and following him home.

'How is it possible that you're so ... so stupid?' Lydia was not a werewolf, but Jackson would have sworn that the phrase was sweetly accompanied by an angry growl.

'I was distracted!' Responded in kind, putting it in line, but not that much. The blonde, straightened hair in the mirror with a last touch of lipgloss to reply back to the words following.

'Now we do?' Jackson was in total panic. Lydia knew him for a long time and would be able to intuit without senses of immense werewolf.

'We?' Churches still bristling, and then tried to reason with clarity to the pleading eyes of her boyfriend.

'I do not know, really. We can try to take some time, but now Genim suspect that something is not say and he will make you talk Jacks, you know. Not because you're an omega, with the abandonment complex which tends to want to please others but ... 'The fiercely growled that he received stopped her outburst in the throat.

Jackson regained control by resetting green eyes turned to his clear blue reflectors.

'Try to avoid the subject, Jacks, in all ways. Tell him a half-truth. Understand that you're lying, but will also understand that the package is not in danger, and maybe, maybe will give you a ... 'Uttered by passing a hand through his blond hair and gasps of despair were lit in the boy's chest.

'What? An extension? 'Roared acid getting up suddenly trying to react to himself. 'I'm not going to broach the subject with him, now or ever, Lydia costs me my life, sanity, okkey? And if you who want tirartene out, you can do it. 'He said he decided

'I do not think you're going too far from the truth. You'll be mad, lose control, and God only knows what will happen to the flock. Maybe you should say, and take away the thought. 'Exploded screaming like a possessed entering the house without saying goodbye or add more.

'If I speak ... if the rest of the pack knows ... ... if it is to destroy the herd will do without my help. If I become a rabid dog, there are always the Argent ... 'He whispered with shining eyes and a deep voice the way home.

Melissa McCall had always hated to do night shifts.

This leaves a slight numb exhaustion and mental exhaustion that never completely dissipated in sleeping during the day.

But it needed the money for bills, shopping, listen to Scott at the university.

His father was never present and the little that had been part of their life, a life was that she and her son tried in every way to keep away from their present.

Too many arguments, calls to 911, shelters for domestic violence ever reported for fear he touched his son.

When he began to vent the violence on her Scott had tried to gather all the strength he had left in his body, to cast his obsessive fear of man and with the help of the sheriff after a while, finally, they were free .

Free.

She realized that she had been a prisoner of those distorted feelings only once he was gone. When preparing breakfast realized that dropping a pan is not meant to be punished

When, not being able to put the pot on the table for her husband did not mean to receive, by right, a hand that was bleeding transverse mouth.

When the simple fact that his son did not speak to him was little sign of education that would have been imparted with kicks, but of fear.

A colleague, Margaret, his superior for many years and with many years of work and life behind her was close and she had courage.

To be free in a long time could be scary.

Margaret passed by sitting down with your hand on her back, the chair next to her.

'Marge? Are you okay? Would you ask for an analgesic medication? ' Churches concerned.

'I've got to be so much of that poison in the years that I can now only wait to pass. You might just get a room for clean linen. I can not bend over. ' She complained that for the asking.

Melissa decided denied. 'I'll do it again in. Why do not you go home to sleep, your turn is over soon. I'll cover you this other happy hours. ' She said she heard swearing loudly and willingly accept.

'Melly, this poor old woman would do without you?' Responded by leaving the locker room floor.

'The retired?' He joked, knowing how she hated the idea of ?having to withdraw from the field.

'In death I will get out of here. Richard administration has gotten the message loud and clear. ' He mumbled from inside the locker room.

'Richard was kicked in the shins considerable ...' whispered running away laughing to answer the phone. 'Hello?' He said breathlessly.

'Mom? What? ' It was Scott. She knew he was going bowling with Allison.

'Nothing, I was laughing with Marge. Are you home? All okkey? ' She talked about feeling a sigh of relief beyond the handset.

'Nothing, I was laughing with Marge. Are you home? All okkey? ' She talked about feeling a sigh of relief beyond the handset.

His son was always so apprehensive, too. She could not give both wrong.

'Yes, at home. Maybe we do not see tomorrow I have to finish a project at the university and tell you that I took the donut of bowling. Your favorites. ' He said, and Melissa imagined contrite and embarrassed to look at the tips of his shoes to confess that he had designed and bought her something sweet for breakfast.

'Already they are good, but you are my favorite. My sweet, sweet baby. ' Whispered sweet as honey and a touch of irony that made her yelping baby.

'Mom! I have twenty-one years, are no longer a child! ' And here is the answer embarrassed and complaining that her son gave her twenty-one years for those sweet words mother's.

'Okkey! Okkey! Now go and croak, for the project. 'She replied, barely looking at putting on Marge's coat.

'Hello.' Scott already hung up and greeted the nurse in the emergency room exit.

Of course, the back was sore, but his legs were snappy as the first time she had known!

She took his underwear and went back to his work. She hated the night shift.

The air is too fresh and she in uniform and in a rare light jacket. When there were emergencies could not afford it, giving space and realized at the time of the return home that she had not worn and that the bones were frozen, for stress, fatigue, anxiety.

The silent corridors and pans to change, to disinfect wounds, catheters, medication to be injected, phone calls, people calling her a bruise or an ache just visible.

She sighed. He hated the night shift, but not always.

Sometimes helping her to help.

Sometimes, when the emergency room was quiet and calm patients could go in field trauma where Derek seemed to sleep instead of in a coma.

Check the latest accounts made ?the folder, and asked doctors to be able to give a look to the latest analysis and slabs.

Not earn anything good, not great, at least, not for her that she knew the boy was a "beta".

The answers almost always the same, the questions one at a single strand told her she had to give the body time to heal, to regain possession of the brain due to chemical stability and normal ... even if "normal" and "due" were not words to indicate to a werewolf.

A doctor, nothing short of bizarre, was to tell him once ... was not even a doctor to be sure, but a veterinarian!

The former employer of Scott, when it was found that high school job to help her round up when not fared well.

In 90% of cases cared for dogs and cats, the other 10% looked after another, his son had confessed during their conversation revealing.

The point, that more remained unclear was how and what Derek's brain were so difficult to heal us was using more than five years despite the regenerative power of which "they" already have them.

Derek was in serious condition, which in itself, the alpha labored to heal because another alpha had inflicted.

Then Genim had snatched the lead and the body, already tried, had suffered a huge shock that he had beaten the brain by sending him into a coma.

"A body heals faster compared to the brain. When he wakes up is, I can deduce, because his mind has accepted this additional change.'s Up to Derek, then manage, in reality, what it involves. But it's all a guess."

Those words ... she imagined were the words that most ignoble Genim had ever heard before.

Genim still could not forget them. She read it in his eyes when they rested on the face of Derek hoping that not everything was lost.

'Scott?' Allison called him just before entering the house. It was a beautiful evening but knew that he was doing something to worry about her boyfriend.

He had always been a bad poker face, often commented Genim once, long ago, but now, it did not take experience to understand that something was taking Scott over the edge. Concentrated, taut and with a thousand questions to be reflected in his dark eyes.

'Still Genim worried about?' Churches saw him shoot from that reflection. Had not noticed it, standing in the doorway staring at him.

'Wha ... no! He was amused, not ... I do not know ... I feel ... 'strange, distracted, lost ... she wanted to add, to confess, but he did not feel ready to talk with her, not now.

'You can tell me everything you know.' Answered him by reaching up and kissing the machine.

Scott smiled slightly. 'When you're ready, you've never been a good liar anyway.' She joked, stroking his soft cheek and entering the house. She closed the door behind him heard the car leave.

'Did you have fun?' Allison burst scared to death, turning to his father with a cup of tea in hand, sitting on the sofa to the fireplace to heat up.

'Daddy, frighten more than a werewolf.' She laughed nervously at the face of the parent.

'Are you okay?' Allison sighed denying his head to lay it on the wide shoulder of his father.

She could not hide anything from his father when it came to his feelings, he knew far too well. In some ways it made her feel even the girl of 16 who had moved to Beacon Hill insecure and afraid, for others, this gave her security.

'Sometimes you ever thought of doing things just because of the routine?' She asked, squeezing his arm.

'What things? Being the daughter of a hunter, part - unofficially - a pack of werewolves, being betrothed to a beta or endure your grandfather for almost five years now? 'Churches amused sigh of how a post teenage dramas were always the same regardless of their life.

'Grandpa wins over all.' Exile annoyed that he had considered an integral part of the routine.

'It is not an introductory talk about something that I do not want to know it?' Churches nervous suggesting something that over the years had whispered.

'I'm not pregnant, relax!' She grinned at his father's grateful sigh, back serious.

'They were five difficult years ... and I feel as if it had not yet finished our dark period. I feel as if I could not feel bound to maintain, intact, certain balances for the good of all even if I see something I do not like. 'He confessed to his father felt his shoulders with one arm.

'I'm willing to shoot a monkshood Scott, you know, if my daughter is cheating.' He hoped to console her, but received only a half smile and a slap on the hand.

'No, Scott is a good and proper with me. Maybe too much ... 'She whispered in pain. 'Papa?' She asked anxiously. 'Did not I ever asked, you know, I know how much you try not to put myself among the the family business ...'

'Needless to say. What do you need? 'Churches keeping a strong arm about her.

'I know we have other books besides the one that explains our family. Books that talk on habits of wolves. I have to consult them, because ... I need it. 'She pleaded.

'This will not bring my daughter to be bitten by an alpha, right?' He asked seriously.

'Dad, I hold to my humanity despite all the "things * freak" that werewolves can do.' She said, causing them to burst out laughing at the term disinclined to describe the gifts that the bite brings with it.

'I can find out more?' Allison smiled good-natured. His father always investigated on her, she knew, but there was no way, it is time that you let something slip.

She wanted to understand things and perhaps only then would put him in power.

'You can trust me, Dad? I need you to do it. Do not risk my life, I would have told you and probably crying like a fountain, showing destroyed. '

'Only with the promise that when you have a clear idea of ?what you want from all those books I will be informed.' Answered, kissing her temple rising from the couch.

'Tomorrow night I'll put the books under your bed and there will be when you do not consult them. I do not want that to your grandfather, depart strange ideas. 'He concluded by making a grimace at the thought of a contrite father of his wife.

End third part

* I put the asterisk because I did not find a term that comes close to this expression. I put the quotes and divided the word to make understand the term. If you know a slang that you write it close. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

UNDER THE SIGN OF A BLOOD RED MOON

musabitheseer

Summary: The quiet, the awakening, the storm. Genim, the pack... only one word. Derek.

The Quiet before and the Awakening of The Storm.

Genim opened his eyes in the soft warmth of the bed, burying her face into the pillow before the point elbows on the mattress and pull up the back.

He felt a slight languor satisfied for meat when he got his feet planted on the ground noise Lucas not to wake rolled up between the sheets.

Something had awakened her wolf.

Something subtle, primordial, absolutely inevitable, a recall of blood.

He dressed quickly, grabbed the car keys as quickly and without a glance at the contents of the room came near misses Lucas's sister, just returned, coming up the stairs.

'Oh! 'The exclamation of surprise on his face while the expanded grinned fake.

'Passed a good night?' Churches for both, fast enough, while she seemed to be exceeded and connect the brain only when he reached the door.

'Er, yes, but ... .. you what?' Whispered doubtfully with heels and a jacket in one hand and waving unconvinced.

'I must go. Tell Lucas that we see at the university. 'He said opening the door feeling a jolt of his sister.

'You are Stilinski right?' Churches staring at best from head to toe with sheer appreciation, finally realizing what he was doing in his house.

'See you.' Replied, nodding and closing the door behind him, feeling a sigh sideways before entering the machine. Problems of Lucas, though his sister was taking a crush on him.

Started the car and turned on the phone that was switched off for a few hours.

He felt constantly itchy skin. The need to scratch would not mitigated anything. This lightweight electric glare that was passed through the meat of his kicking and squirming wolf nervous.

When the signal picked up the telephone hearing the messages of missed calls and Jackson saw that Scott had tried to contact him.

What was so urgent that he decided to call early in the morning near? But no one was sleeping?

The phone rang furiously and answered immediately.

Allison?

'Genim! Thank God! 'Exclaimed breathlessly, full of anxiety and could imagine it in front of him, his eyes filled with tears.

'What's going on?' Churches risked turning the machine for a little to eradicate a mailbox and going to the girl's house.

'Run in the woods! Scott and Jackson are already there, they're looking for, but ... 'She replied quickly, hoping that the voice did not tremble as well as stuttering.

'I had to tell my father, he could help. We did not find you! 'Exclaimed firm but tormented.

And there was no repeat, no excuse to call her father for help in the decisions of the pack.

'You should not have to!' Growled feeling the throttle to full speed by disconnecting the call.

He slowed only when he arrived in the girl's house, which came out of the house fast. All the lights were on. He could hear her mother on the phone discussing animatedly with his father from interfering in addition to his duty.

'Why?' Roared out of control trying to pass the anger taking a few steps forward towards the girl still frightened and his pajamas.

'Do not you have found. Jackson ran in the woods without waiting for anyone and Scott followed him after calling me. Melissa is still in the hospital and your father went with Dad ... 'She advances fast.

'What? My father, Melissa ... 'He whispered in disbelief and trying to figure it out. Then something took the speech and the scraping sensation when he woke up he returned savagely to tickle the skin.

He turned to the forest with your eyes wide open, holding his last breath taken.

The body is tense, ears listening, while his eyes roamed among the tree tops.

A howl in the distance seemed to stir the dark peaks.

A long vibration, left the woods and stood up to reverberate in his ears to spread the message.

'Derek ...' He gasped, turning to Allison as prompting, but the silent look, full of tears to spread in pain on his face, was enough.

The icy air glided along the body of a wolf.

The leaves crackled where trample.

The smell that came out strong against the trees and then dispersed as if those who had left and then ran too fast to stop as short of breath.

The same breath that he felt fine particles scattered on the trunks of trees.

Jackson stood in the middle of a pair of twins planting trees sharp nails in the cortex.

Bright eyes, wild glare of the wolf that pointed the way.

A growl behind him made ?him shiver as he stood that hot breath on his back.

Scott was behind him, growling for dominance of the hunt.

Jackson, the wolf ... could not say which of the two whined in pain and the body slumped slightly forward, while the other climbed, still growling, on his back.

The claws, of Scott, we planted where were his first and last with a growl of warning, shook up the wolf in front of him and returned to sniff, bark, air, hoping to find fresh tracks.

'Let's go.' Scott uttered in a voice hollow, unreal, sinking one clawed hand on her head, her hair, to caress of excuses, even if its not needed to be dominant, pulling it towards you.

Jackson groaned an assent by exposing the neck, resting his head on a few moments of the bare chest, inhaling the strong smell of hard work and the wild wolf, before being pulled away with a howl in the woods.

'It's close ...' Whispered low just behind Scott who threw the trees, running between the roots, jumping the deep holes they dug.

'Blood.' Whispered, shaking like a panic before realizing it was an animal, a deer.

Scott lifted his head nodding and sucking strongly.

Jackson knew that Scott could be a good second in the pack, the strength, determination, the constant thought of protection to the friends made ?him a perfect dominant in the relationship of the pack, but tended to wander about the details. We passed over without notice, to the huge rush to solve problems.

The have been a nerd for most of his life, even suggested that sense of insecurity and inadequacy among the people.

Jackson returned to the present hearing the noise, the crackling of twigs mixed with broken bones. Scott was crouching a few feet in front of him, lying on the damp ground and dead leaves.

It was found by his side without a sound, and he almost shouted that if the other, fast, not pushed a hand to his mouth, staring at him a few touches of his face.

A mention of the nervous eyes of Scott and Amber again followed the direction.

The first thing he saw, again, were slight traces of blood, which came together in a pool, thick, smelly under the deer, lying on the ground and died.

The eyes were glassy with no life, tongue, lying between the teeth of the mouth open. The neck, placid and torn to bits. The body is open, torn, scratched, eaten ...

One bite, then another. One more.

The mouth of the wolf beta unaware, biting and eating like a desperate to his first meal in months ... for years, thought Jackson in pain ... years.

The claws full of blood pushed, moved, cut, broke to get to the meat tender.

Electric blue eyes intensified their brightness to a new bite, savoring the view.

Just drove on hand still on her face, moving on the ground, clasping. What should they do? The demand was so clear and desperate in his eyes and Scott did not know what to do.

They all had hoped to wake up, during those five long years, in preparation for what was to come, the one who needed to tell him and that he should know and now ... He and Jackson were petrified with fear of making mistakes.

Genim not seen, Lydia, for safety, had left her, engine running, keys in hand a few miles of the police station with a radio of service for any news to give the sheriff and Chris, his mother tried to take some time hiding evasion of the patient presumably still in a coma and Allison was safe at home.

Something must be done and decided to do it knowing that his best friend would have smoothed with the claws when he had a moment of quiet.

Plan, without sudden outbursts, he decided to make knows about them.

He tensed up on the legs, feet stamping heavily with slow, crunchy leaves beneath the rubber sole.

Scott noticed immediately, Derek let go on the flesh and raise their heads in their direction.

From Derek's throat a growl warning burst in his throat when the claws were planted in the skin of the deer and the body was stretched on the defensive of prey and of itself.

Scott, who in a first moment had hesitated in the show, because he knew he did not have the right words with him in his mind, now it was too surprised.

He did not believe that Derek would do so, in the sense, not even thought of having to chase in the woods.

He believed that once awake, he looked grimly set, which was usually placed on the face five years ago and getting a report from the first person he had seen at the hospital to find out why he was there.

He believed that he would have recognized Melissa, the sheriff - that would not have wasted no time to run the hospital - after his mother had called him.

He believed, convinced that Derek would have expected that his alleged pack, would meet at his bedside - because despite what he had always thought of Peter after the bite, Derek was a patient person if you have not annoyed too - and he would have explain everything in the smallest details and would have understood, after a few hours and/or days and/or months of bitterness and anger.

He believed in the hope that the resulting relationship between Derek and Stiles would be solved ... hoped that do not end up fighting for dominance and did not believe that Stiles would be imposed on Derek even though they were now at that point.

Certainly did not believe them to see it, even after a few hours after you get up, to hunt in the woods, wearing only light from that hospital robe, terry cloth with blood on it and dirty with leaves and dirt in that foul mess of filth and stench of 'hospital too turned on his nose.

Do not even believe that he had looked tense, worried, growling at him in an attempt to protect the game.

He did not believe even that would rise slightly, still in a defensive position, as now, leaving scaly flesh on the ground, bending his face slightly to the side, letting the spirit of his wolf stared at him with attention and curiosity.

Scott brought up one foot forward, Derek let him, without even moving, sniffing the air and perceiving its smell, to Jackson, finally decided to show just behind Scott.

Derek drove as soon as meat to them, doing a couple of feet deep back, his jaw moving in a circle, as soon as to clean the tongue, lips and mouth delicious flavor of the meat.

Cleared his throat, nodded his head in confusion and breathing in difficulties.

'J.. .. ju... just ...' Drawled his face hardly twisted and arms and hands to move as if to show something around, the deer perhaps, himself, from one to another and vice versa.

'ju... ... ... ... ha I ha ... had ...' He tried again to speak in a twist unexplained sensation and thoughts.

A tangle of emotions so desperate, strong and painful that they stir the blood in the veins to Scott speechless, and Jackson whimpered, gasping and curling into a ball on the ground, dying.

At Scott left the hiccups a few moments after Jackson heard crying behind him, still on the ground, his hands clawed on his head, gasping like a dog shot to death.

The pack could feel the emotions, anxieties, joys, pain with each other. A bond of brotherhood, friendship and family. One of the few things that Derek went on to tell them at the beginning of their training.

A bond that makes the herd stronger and cohesive, without hesitation. A bond, which triggers a further resonance when someone of them is in trouble.

Derek, maybe it was not the alpha, but it was still "family" and now, was there, awake, in front of them, confused, scared, full of anxiety, pain, groped to explain to them that he was just dying of hunger and would not attack and was offering, the deer in sign of surrender, as if for them he was only an intruder in their territory

As if he did not belong to them.

It was so bad.

It was so bad that he could hardly stand it.

'... hu. .. hun ... hunger ... 'Gasped, and Jackson, if possible, even more, cried the pain, choking him with bites on his legs.

Scott sighed, giving in to gravity on one leg. 'All right ... do not ... it does not matter ... '

Derek seemed to feel it and raised his shoulders slightly, going back a step forward, still trying to talk opening your mouth.

Flick # #

Thin.

Fast.

Invisible in the night.

In the thick of the wood.

Something decided to plant himself violently on the tree bark a few centimeters from Derek, who jumped in panic, pressing on the ground just behind it.

Scott could not think of Jackson, even agonizing at her feet.

He turned suddenly, a snarl of rage exploded in my throat, when the wolf saw her through his eyes, numbing the bullet, in the wood.

He turned suddenly, recognizing the shadows, half a kilometer, Chris Argent with even the gun in his hand, and loaded again. The noise of the carrier falling unstressed, shoot the barrel loader still smoking.

He growled, snapping at him, but the new shot had already left and planted in the flesh of the side of Derek with a frightened howl.

Scott turned back toward him, he seemed to do a dance, divided into chasing Chris and cut his arm bitten, or, groped to get closer to Derek for help.

A roar.

A reverb absurd.

A vibration deafening, thundering in the forest.

The air was full of power.

The trees seemed to tremble, the leaves fall under that attack.

The roar exploded a few miles away from Chris.

Scott's eyes widened, staring the eyes of Derek do the same, but much, much terrified, then jumped , ran away from them, in the woods, among the mud, dead leaves and rotten with the burnt side, under the hand .

A feeling of torpor suddenly it was seduced in a shrine of unwanted cold sleep but continued to run, to fall, to push forward.

The ear perceives footsteps behind him snappy.

An acrid smell of wolf fur.

Wolf wild, relentless, dominant.

Alfa.

From his position, he saw the big, long mantle of dark hair to stop, about twenty yards in front of him.

Immeasurable legs, scraped the ground, from the nails of the feet.

Legs and long arms, thick, coarse, straight.

Hands with curved claws that could cut through the air.

The head flat, elongated.

The fangs as sharp shears.

The ears open to sounds.

The nose to smell the entire forest.

The amp and petrifying eyes of a heated, irrational, blood-red nightmare.

'Where is he?' The growl, if possible, was the most powerful of the previous outbreak.

The body of alpha breathed that question, and cried, squirming as he did the whole wood, the regret in not knowing the answer to give

'After we will talk.' Hissed so slow, and in a low voice to frighten Scott, to launch to the chase.

Derek ran.

It ran just avoiding branches, trees, roots.

He tripped without seeing one, rolled to a slight tendency of the soil.

He sank his hands into the mud by lifting your torso confused, spitting of fresh potting soil, to the mouth.

Ran on to a second animal roar that expanded until him.

An alpha.

He was chased by an alpha.

An alpha?

Somnolence came to life in his body making him tumbling again and again.

He did not want to close your eyes.

The fear of something, something that not catch, on which he could not press your finger, yelled not to close the eyes despite the hunger, cold, fatigue.

"Enough sleep."

The howl of the wolf's interior was everything that in the middle of the chaos of thoughts, wolves, alpha and hunters could give it a push feeble to stand up and run, run away, run far.

"I do not want the oblivion."

He fell again, this time, too tired to get up, to escape. Escaped?

"No more frost."

Another an rumble refract in his bones, shiver on the skin, to instil on his aching back, brush the head, and perforating the brain button.

Behind him.

He could feel the smell, the rapid breathing, the noxious sensation of being watched, hunted.

His hands clambered on the grass, holding and advancing.

A half-hole rolled it of back and now he could not pretend anymore, no longer shirk the enormous, the alpha wolf in front of himself.

Genim remained there.

The wolf in fierce fighting for the predominance to catch up a member of the pack with the spirit, in pain, screaming.

Derek lying on the ground, arms planted in the ground, soaked eyes of fear and dimming for the anesthetic dart.

To cringe, walked away confused, scared, anxious, full of pain.

'Derek ...' Whispered high enough for hear.

There was no other reaction after the arrest lightning which panic, still confusion, and recommence to shove in the mud, unable to dissuade the gaze

What he was thinking while stared at him?

Why are not the alpha?

Why, is there an alpha in front of me?

Why did not answer?

He calculated a couple of jumps to overtop. For Derek, it was aimless, cringed to leave.

He was tired, hurt, hungry ... no longer able to tell himself how many emotions and sensations Derek let fall the pack, like a flow of pitch dense, suffocating sticky stuff.

'No!' The Scream, Derek, had his bust darting back for the barely concealed terror in it.

'Derek?' Genim shrugged his head, breathed, closed his eyes and he concentrated.

In a few instants, his wolf den smear in the darkness of his soul, and showed the guy who hosted.

He opened his eyes, still red a few moments before returning to be the normal light hazel that once showed all day.

'Derek ...' Gasped extending a hand to him, diverting it toward the arm, as soon as the other drew the face to want to be part of the ground.

He barely touched, without bothering to get dirty, just tapping his fingers on him, to test its sensibility to accept his touch.

He bowed his head on his, in a gesture of deep affection, touching with it, everything he could reachthat allowed him to share.

Whined to his pain, to be solidarity, finally grazing his hair with his other hand in a light caress.

A sigh of breath holding, relaxation of the bundle unique, the nerves, that Derek was now led him to comprehension that the terror had passed, and the exhaustion and the medicinal, they were relegated the wolf to sleep.

'Nobody will hurt you ...' He sighed with a knot in his throat such will not be able to say anything else, as he shook hold on him and pulled him in arm..

End of Part Four

Notes: The story begins to shake off a bit of relaxation and comes alive. Thank goodness! I hope you like it. Small comment? Thanks in advance. MTS


End file.
